


La première impression est toujours la bonne

by Kinns



Series: Pogmann'ce ENG [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Antoine is in love, Antoine is thirsty, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, oblivious Paul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinns/pseuds/Kinns
Summary: "It's funny, the first time I saw you, I thought you were stupid, noisy and almost hot.""And now ?""I still think you are stupid and noisy.""And I'm hot as hell.""Well, that too…"





	La première impression est toujours la bonne

**Author's Note:**

> Please, I don't speak english well enough, pardon my mistakes... If you find them, could you tell me?
> 
> I hope you will like it anyway :)
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

 

The first time Paul Pogba talks to him, Antoine thinks he's stupid.

 

"You are Antoine Griezmann, shit I thought you were German because of your name, but you're French actually?"

 Antoine narrows his eyes, not sure what to say. "Yeah, else I wouldn't be here..."

 He could have answered "Yea dumbass, are you stupid or something like that?" given his tone. In spite of that, Paul laughs and claps his hand, then drags him behind him through the facilities to show him around.

 

After ten minutes he said to him:

"The coach already made me see the center, you know?"

"Well, maybe, but you didn't visit with _Paul Pogba_." 

Antoine laughs, amazed by so much pretension. 

"You think you are a well-known tour guide or something?"

"Be happy that I keep you company, you have no idea."

"I don't know whether you're serious or not."

 Paul puts an arm on his shoulders and whispers like a secret: "I am, Grizou. We will write history."

The assurance in his voice surprises him as much as it fascinates him.

 

* * *

 

The next day at breakfast, Antoine has just enough time to joke with a few guys, that Paul arrives loudly and settles next to him.

"Yo Grizou, ya fine? Did you meet the team already? The team, here is Grizou. Grizou, here is the team!"

"No names for us?" Olivier responds, amused.

"No... who are you again, anyway?"

They all burst out laughing and Paul continues to joke about everything by revealing the annoying secrets of each person present to really integrate him into the group. 

 

* * *

 

During the days that follow, Paul comes to meet him for all activities and training, always smiling, noisy and jovial, to roam without stopping. Despite their proximity, Antoine manages to integrate and laugh with the whole team without distinction; except Karim. Almost everyone comes from Paris (for him, little Mâconnais, Paris equals the Paris region) and especially suburbs, but they've adopted him. Actually, he feels almost with his family with these guys he barely knows.

Antoine is so comfortable around Pogba that he automatically comes to him as soon as one of them is alone to tell him bullshit. In two weeks, he has Paul under the skin. Every day, they joke with each other or throw themselves stupid challenges to have a good time.

 

The first time Antoine sees Paul, he finds him stupid, noisy and almost sexy. When he returns to his club, ashamed to have lost in Brazil, he knows he has a bad crush for this guy.

 

* * *

 

When they find themselves again in the same team two years later for the Euro 2016, Antoine has clearly passed the stage of the crush or teenagers' crap; and he's supposed to be 25... He's desperately in love with his best friend on the pitch.

Bloody shit.

 

* * *

 

By dint of sending messages to him almost daily or calling him regularly during these two years, Antoine finally read through Paul's jokes and truth. His extrovert and extravagant side are absolutely not feigned, it's obvious, but the Juventus midfielder can be terribly silent and spaces out sometimes. Antoine doesn't manage to capture these rare moments, but it's fascinating.

Also, Paul is horrible at hiding his feelings and holding his tongue. As soon as a thing displeases him, he would make it known without blinking and express loudly what he thinks. Pogba is like a hurricane, no one can pass by without noticing his presence or letting himself into the whirlpool he creates as he passes. Thanks to that, Antoine feels so good with all his brothers who come from immigration and with whom he managed to hang out; whereas he should have struggled to join them without Paul's presence.

 

* * *

 

The partners in crime arrive on the first day of the unofficial pre-re-entry to be able to choose twin rooms and spend time together. Hugo Lloris arrived on Tuesday with Alphonse Areola and Blaise Matuidi. In the fray, Patrice Evra, Steve Mandanda, Adil Rami, Olivier Giroud, and Nabil Fekir arrive. The others follow so that all the elders are there to welcome the big wave again who will join them for the cup.

Antoine is leaning against the doorframe of his partner, with a smile he knows in love and looks through his mirror. The new ones arrive in the evening and Pogba does what he does best: to present himself well. Antoine put on a wide sweater with a hoodie, as stylish as a garbage can; he feels good inside, okay? It's comfortable.

"Who cares, they will still notice that you're an asshole."

"Shut up," Paul answers automatically.

Antoine laughs and observes his hair, totally focused on his reflection, black eyes and short haircut so beautiful. Antoine has also cut his hair, but he greatly prefers the effect it gives the other player.

"Why do you care, anyway?"

"Because the first impression is always the right one. I shouldn't be too nice, otherwise, they will not respect me. But I don't want to be better than them, they might be jealous and tackle me during an important game."

Antoine bursts out laughing because the situation is absolutely ridiculous. _Paul_ is ridiculous when he starts to say so much bullshit. His hilarity attracts Hugo who was passing by, as well dressed as him; he looks like nothing in other words so that they will be two.

"That's funny, cuz the first time I saw you, I thought you were stupid, noisy and almost hot."

"And now?"

"I still think you are stupid and noisy."

Paul turns to look at him proudly and seductively.

"And I'm hot as hell."

"Well, that too…"

He nibbles his lip, then laughs when he hears Hugo snorts beside him. Always pretentious, it's good to know that he doesn't change despite the passing of time. Once presentable, Pogba advances towards them, then cuts the music that his Bluetooth speaker has been playing for at least an hour.

" _Capitaine, mon Grizou_ , I am on fleek, we can go down."

The worst is that he's really right, Antoine wants to jump on him and tear each clothes he wears to touch his skin in such a beautiful color. He nibbles his lips softly when he notices Paul's gaze following his movement. Warmth rises in his bellies as he feels a lump in his throat forming to prevent him from swallowing.

 Shit. He wants Paul to eat him now.

 "Are we going down ?" Hugo intervenes.

Oops, he has forgotten him... His mischievous smile shows that he witnesses the scene and he has fun. Shit.

As Paul leads the way, Hugo whispers to him that the midfielder is oblivious and that he will realize what he feels in time. Well shit, it's still not easy to guess someone's feelings and wait for them to notice. He can't wait for Paul to realize it and that he can properly get laid.

 

* * *

 

There are six new ones this year and that's a lot. In 2015, just Nabil and Alphonse joined them, whereas in 2014 only Antoine came. It looks like a small army of new and talented players. Samuel Umtiti, Presnel Kimpembe, Djibril Sidibé, N'Golo Kanté, Thomas Lemar and Ousmane Dembélé. Everyone knows almost everyone, so they all laugh together so fast that it's exhilarating. Paul was able to grandstand, and it is with a smile that he hardly conceals that Antoine takes advantage of the arrival's opening to party (as much as Didier authorizes, anyway ...) 

 

* * *

 

They are confident for the Euro and have complete faith in Didier and his selection to lead them to victory in their own country. Antoine is not very serene, Brazil lost at home, no one ever wins at home... 

"Do not worry _mon_   _Grizou_ , we are writing history. With a big 'H'!"

Paul's unwavering assurance could almost erase his doubts.

 

* * *

 

The first to come to ask him the question to know what happens is Samuel, since they get along very well and there is no taboo between them. At once, Antoine opens and closes his mouth several times stammering words that did not even look like a sentence. If Adil had not come to the rescue, he would still be there and Thomas wouldn't have dropped the case.

Presnel stares at him after a workout session during which Paul was very touchy with him. He hasn't said anything, but his strange look is real, so Patrice ends up beating his head to force him to concentrate in the game.

N'Golo surprises him to openly watch Paul in the evening, but he just smiles, without commenting. Always respectful and polite, it changes to Olivier who comes to make fun of him.

After that, Didier gives him an extremely disturbing and suspicious speech about accepting each other despite their difference and trusting each other no matter what. Okay, awkward...

At least no one has thought of him. Except for Hugo who makes fun of him because he does not sleep enough. 

(But Hugo is an asshole behind his innocent smiles.)

(Dammit, he sleeps late at night _because of Paul_ , but not even for the reasons he wants! They play Xbox, while they could do something else like, I don't know, have sex, making love, sleeping together, things like that, Pogba will drive him crazy if he doesn't realize his feelings soon...)

 

* * *

 

They are in the weight room for the session of Thursday afternoon, because Didier doesn't mess at all with their schedule, it looks like Simeone... While joking with Blaise and Samuel as he lifts weights, Antoine notices that something is wrong.

Since Presnel has arrived, it's him or Paul who puts music on one of their portable speakers to animate the group, but the two often sing loudly while training and sometimes dancing to amuse the gallery. Exceptionally, it is Ousmane's voice which has joined Kim's, something is wrong. Antoine turns his head in search of his favorite midfielder to find him pushing the press, his eyes lost in the void, ahead. Paul Pogba gives way to Labile, as he likes to nickname him in these rare moments.

It seems that time has slowed around him and even froze. His eyes usually sparkle with life and mischief are quiet, watching something that no one can see. The features of his face are softened by his quietude, it does not look like he's 23, it's just if he seems to be 17. His breathing is inaudible and his body moves so little when he breathes that one might think he has stopped, like a disjointed puppet.

A strange glow passes in his eyes, something catches his attention and he swallows. His lips tighten as he closes his eyes for a few seconds. When he shows his irresistible pupils again, their distinctive brilliance is back and a pleasant smile marks his lips as he tilts his head towards the two budding singers. His attention stops on him and he gives him a smile to die for.

Paul Pogba is back. Antoine never manages to understand these rare moments of vulnerability, but he grabs them in his memory, maybe one day he will understand what it means.

 

* * *

 

Once again, Antoine falls asleep in Paul's room while playing Xbox. Hugo will laugh at him the next day, nothing unusual... That's what he thought until Paul left the bed without warning. Usually, the young man tells him where he is going without wondering if he will wake him up, but where he tries to be discreet...

It must be his imagination, it will probably just to the WC... Antoine would have fallen asleep, but Paul's voice resonates a few steps from the room and _what is he doing, damn_? Slowly and discreetly, the forwards leaves the room to lie down in his own bed, but Pat's door is open and the light on. Eavesdropping is bad, he knows it but it won't stop him from doing it anyway. 

Italian, of course, he thinks when approaching. Patrice speaks after giving a long sigh. He captures a few words since French and Italian have the same root, but nothing very precise. Anyway, why did Paul wake him up, when he's been in bed for two hours?

As Pogba drops on the bed, he utters a sentence that shifts his world " _Lo amo. Sono innamorato di Antoine._ ". _I love him. I'm in love with Antoine._ You don't have to be bilingual to understand the sentence that opens a void under Antoine's feet. That's it, finally, Paul _finally_ realized his feelings? Does this wait really end?

Heart beating too fast, it's hard to speak...

"What... what are you talking about?"

It's only a whisper and his voice is higher than usual, but he managed to speak despite the ball in his throat, okay? The two men sit down in bed after his question and he has trouble breathing when he meets Paul's eyes filled with love and affection different from the one he usually sends him because he did not realize that he was doing.

"Te amo. Sono innamorato di ti, Antoine."  _I love you. I am in love with you, Antoine._

He is going to burst into tears, it's too many feelings and emotions in one evening. He wants to cry, invaded by a feeling of well-being and total relief. Damn, Paul realized.

"Yes, I know ..." Of course _, he knows_. Antoine manages to read through him like an open book and he was convinced that he didn't leave him indifferent. The problem is that Paul himself did not realize it.

And no kidding, even Pogba's mother knew he had feelings for him, without joking. The whole team _knows_ there is something going on between them!

"Lo sabes ¿no? Te quiero tambien."  _You know it, right? I love you too._

Since the time he has been waiting to tell him how he feels, his feelings were consuming him and eating him up. Paul takes him in his arms, then pulls him to the room he shares after a mocking comment from Pat. Paul doesn't make the same mistake twice: he thinks of closing the door. He presses Antoine against it and takes his head between his hands, but it's too much for Antoine.

He's not crying, okay? He just has dust in his eyes...

"Oh Grizou, what's happening to you?"

"It's your fault, asshole..."

He snorts painfully, not even trying to preserve a semblance of dignity, he couldn't care less right now. It's been a month since he's waiting for Paul to realize his feelings, and for two years he's crazy in love, without knowing what to do with it. But it's finally over. Shit, it's finally over.

"Oh, mon Grizou..."

Paul takes him in his arms, hugging him in a tight, warm and loving embrace. Antoine squeezes him as hard as he can, clinging to the man who has turned his head over and over again, who has swayed his heart and played with his feelings without knowing it.

"Do you know what I told to myself the first time I saw you face to face?" Paul asks when Antoine has finally calmed down.

The Parisian steps back to cover his cheeks with his soft to the touch and so big hands. Everything about Paul is big and excessive, Antoine loves the feeling of his long fingers that cover his face without any problem.

"That I was super hot and you would fall in love with me?"

Paul lays a kiss on his forehead and looks at him with real affection.

"I thought that we would write history and that you were going to be fucking important in my life."

Antoine laughs, because of his proud and not serious smile.

"You are such a sap, I can't believe you, moron."

He laughs as well, but Antoine silences him by pulling him closer to finally kiss him.

 

The first time Antoine saw Paul, he found him stupid, noisy and almost sexy. After the first day they spent together, he remembers thinking that he could definitely fall in love with him. And he did.


End file.
